fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexius
Alexius is the commander of Typhos' Legion's 2nd Cohort. He is ranked second out of all of the commanders, meaning he is only weaker than Jaco. Alexius is also the only member of Typhos' Legion to be seen in public, and this is the only other one to have a title: Blue Devil. Appearance Alexius has blue skin, with red markings going down the sides of his face from his eyes, like tear marks. He has pointed ears, brown eyes, and white, shaggy hair. He dresses in a red jumpsuit, with the symbol of Typhos' Legion on his chest. Over it he wears a white and yellow chest plate with a green center that also bears the symbol for Typhos' Legion. He also wears black gauntlets, and a long armored skirt. When exerting a large amount of magic power however, this armor breaks off. Personality Alexius is single-minded in his goals. He not only wishes to help Typhos' conquer the world, but also he wishes to replace Jaco as the general of the Legion, and become the new Primus Pilus. Although he's unwilling to commit the ultimate taboo of killing him. Because of his dream he trains relentlessly in order to become stronger. Magic and Abilities Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic: Alexius is able to use this magic because he was created using a portion of Saul Peregrine's Magic Container. This allows him to access to all of his abilities, although to a weaker degree. He can transform his body into lightning to move at high speeds, and deal paralyzing damage. He's also capable of freely moulding the lightning into any shape he desires. * Lightning Dragon's Roar: Alexius gathers lightning in his mouth and releases it in the form of a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. A side-effect of being hit by this attack is the lightning paralyzes them, preventing them from escaping the user's next attack. * Lightning Dragon's Blue Bolt: Alexius creates a sphere of lightning in his hand, then blasts several arrow-shaped bolts of lightning at his opponent. They're capable of mild tracking, temporary paralysis, and piercing through the target. * Lightning Dragon's Giant Hammer: Alexius gathers lightning in his hand as he holds it behind himself. He then punches forward, sending a large blast of lightning towards his opponent that paralyzes the target. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: ** Raijin Power: Thunder Death Sphere: Alexius creates a powerful sphere of lightning that continuously increases in size. After reaching optimal size, he throws it at his target, generating a large electrical explosion that decimates anyone in the way. The lightning is capable of completely destroying the landscape of the area around, and uproot trees and pushing boulders that are not in the immediate vicinity. Dragon Force: Alexius can use Dragon Force, but only when overcome with emotion of any kind. This increases his power exponentially, allowing him to use even more powerful attacks, and increase his speed. This form also covers his body in flesh colored scales, and gives him red sclera. * Hidden Lightning Form - Rajin Power: Thunderbird: An advanced form of the Thunder Death Sphere. Alexius gathers lightning in a sphere, like before. He then shapes it into the shape of a large bird. He then sends the bird at his opponent. Piercing through his opponent's body, and greatly shocking them. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Alexius is capable of fighting evenly with even the most skilled of unarmed combatants, with or without magic. He generally combines his lightning with hand to hand combat abilities to deal devastating attacks to his opponent. Immense Strength: Alexius can shatter bones in a punch, and deal incredible amounts of damage to his opponents using pure physical force. Alexius is also capable of lifting incredibly heavy objects and also throwing them. Immense Durability: Alexius is capable of taking a multitude of attacks, and then continue fighting like nothing happened. Immense Speed: Alexius is capable of moving at a very high rate of speed, mostly due to his Lightning Magic. This allows him to easilly outmaneuver opponents, and match speed with those that utilize speed enhancing magic. Immense Magic Power: In part from where he received his magical container from, Alexius has an immense amount of magic power, like all other commanders of Typhos' Legion. When exerting a large amount of Magical energy, his aura appears as an electric blue. Trivia Alexius' appearance is based off of Mira from Dragon Ball Online. Alexius, despite being ranked second of the commanders, is approximately equal to Vega in power. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Lightning Magic User